Day At The Cantina
(Ed. Tokoga heard rumors of another syndicate building strength.) The Cat's Claw was the type of establishment to be busy, not full mind, just busy, at all hours of the day. Those who came in the mornings and early afternoon, the latter being the case, being those wishing to unwind before going back to work, or those whose work consisted of networking here. Rainier was of neither group, but he could still be found here, occupying a stool at the bar, a tall glass of some pale ale or other before him, only occasional sips of the thing taken. Myiari had the late shift at work today, and didn't have to come in for a while yet. Though the Cantina was quite a ways from the usual places where she spent her time, the Cat's Claw still had good drinks, good entertainment, and was a good place to listen in on all the latest gossip. The medic sits by herself in a nearby booth, idly sipping away at some sort of fruity cocktail drink as she peruses the files on her datapad. Seated in one of the cantina's booths with his back to one of the corners of the room slowly sipping on a glass of corellian whiskey, Tokoga isn't counted among those groups, either. It isn't the first time he's been here--over his time on Ord, it has become the de facto place for him to skim the hot topics of the populace. Today's reason for being here, however, is a little more grim than uncovering what people really think about bacta subsidies. Shane slithers into the bar on this evening to relax abit. He was clad in a simple kilt patterened in his squadron's colors, and two bandoliers crossed on his chest.He quietly moves up to the counters and orders an ale bofore find ing a seat in the back of the bar out of the way of the main croud. As he sits there he watches the people in the bar, something he liked to do just for fun. He didn't need to turn his head far to look upon those who enterred the cantina, only a slight tilt allowing him to keep it within his sight and still look upon the rest of the cantina. In quick succession, two people he knew enterred followed shortly after by a third one he marked off as a soldier. "Senator.", the words said softly, only really audible to these two, as he stood up and walked over to the Mon Calamari, his drink in hand. "I wouldn't think that you'd be the type to come here, or are you here to meet your friend. "I like it here," Tokoga answers with a grin. "It's quiet...generally. And cheap. I can never justify to myself spending forty percent more just to be closer to home." As Shane watches the croud, he sees a man stand and walk over to the Senator. This gets his attention for the moment, and he watches to see what happens. With his full attention on the pair he tries to listen in on what was being said. "Ah, then it is a coincidence that you two are here. Still, there are plenty of cheap places between here and your offices, and certainly some that don't seem to belong on Tatooine like this place seems to.", Rainier says, beginning to walk afterwards although his pace is slow and no particular destination seems to be in mind other than towards the section of booths to the left. The man was wearing a spacer's uniform, the jacket, unzipped, the yellow shirt and trousers complimented by workman's boots. This was an outfit tht would have blended in in most of the planet, and on the Cat's Claw didn't draw more than a glance. "True. That's one of the things I like about it. It's rustic." Tokoga answers, a little more untruthfully than before. Swirling the ice in his drink around, the Senator debates how much information about New Alderaan's continuing organized crime problems to share with the spacer. Though Nass is presumed missing and most of his direct subordinates either long gone, closely watched or in jail, New Alderaan's criminal element doesn't seem to want to give up. Rumor has it that this is where such things go down these days, explaining the Senator's presence. "How long have you been here on Ord Mantell, Rainier? That day we the park was your first day here, right" As Shane listens to the two speak, he gets an odd fealing that he has heared the man's voice somewhere before, but for the life of him he could not remember. Shane gives a mental shrug and chalks it up to having listened in on one too many conversation, at least for the moment. He continues to watch from his seat as the man starts to walk closer. "Couple of weeks now, there's plenty of work to be had, but it lacks a certain attraction if I can put it that way. Hauling cargo from Ord Mantell to surrounding places. But, I hear that this place is where to go to find some proper work." Finally, he stops just before a booth, one occupied by a single person, and his first question to the Senator are made clear when one sees just who occupies it. Myiari suddenly becomes aware of someone standing just at the edge of her booth, and glowers down at her datapad. "Look, like I told the last guy: No, I don't want you to buy me a drink, and no, I'm not accepting company," she grumbles. As she says this, she looks up, finally taking notice of just who she's speaking to, an intense blush forming on her face. "Oh. Hey, there. I, ah...thought you were another guy trying to hit on me. Sorry 'bout that." "Fine, I'll go look for female companionship elsewhere then." Tokoga chuckles, sliding into the booth with his back once again to the rear of the cantina so as to try to keep track of what else is going on in the room. "Bad day?" Seeing that Takoga and the other man had walked past him over to another booth, Shane looks to see who it was that they were heading to. When he sees that it was Myiari, he grins and stands, walking over to say, "Hello Senator and Myiari. It has been a long time since I have seen either of you." He then looks over at the other man and gives him a once over, "I cant help but feel I know you as well. There is something very familar about you but I cant place my finger on it." he adds. "I'm a common guy it seems.", Rainier answers by way of answering the Sluissi's unspoken question, although a friendly nod and a smile is offered the man. "So, is it a coincidence that three people who know each other all come here at the same time or is there some secret motive that drags you all here?" And just why does he feel entitled to ask that question if such is the case. "Bad day? Kind of," Myiari mumbles in response to the Senator's question. "I've been hit on by at least three men since I've been here, and none of them were the least bit attractive. I'll take the dates my brothers set up for me over this, thanks." Taking another sip of her drink, the medic shrugs. "I bump into the Senator all the time, all over the place. Coincidental, most of the time."